


Broad Daylight

by gravity_always_wins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Romanticide, at least i think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity_always_wins/pseuds/gravity_always_wins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light creates shadows. Sometimes the darkest one wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broad Daylight

**Broad Daylight**

 

Broad daylight  
shining through the window  
Cupids fight  
In the meadow

Shadows battle  
In deep corners  
My mind settles  
To well known horrors

A bloody knife  
In a loved one’s chest  
It stops life  
forces to rest

One Cupid is gone  
One shadow has won  
This is the dawn  



End file.
